Griamore
How Griamore joined the Tourney Griamore comes from a lineage of Holy Knights who have served the kingdom of Liones for many generations.2 He began serving Veronica closely since a young age, playing with and obeying her loyally. In the past, Griamore, Gilthunder and Howzer are well-known to be the "Three Misfits" throughout the capital for pulling pranks and jokes resulting to be reprimanded by his father, only for Hendrickson to speak in their defense. He is first seen in Biron, having gone there after receiving a report that Elizabeth was sighted. Since the princess is nowhere to be seen, he quickly considers it a false report and to ruthlessly kill innocent citizens who reported about her. Noticing the trouble and incapable of being a bystander of such injustice, Elizabeth shows herself to prevent the execution of the citizen, which leads him to commend her courage and call it admirable. When she says that she would not forgive his injustice, he retorts, whilst lifting her up with a single hand, that what he had pledged his allegiance to was not the Royal Family. Suddenly, he is cut off from finishing his statement by Veronica's arrival. At evening, he stays guard outside the room in which Elizabeth and Veronica are in, and worriedly questions the latter as to what had happened when Veronica gets angry at her younger sister. As Veronica leaves the room and orders him to guard Elizabeth inside, he then does so, despite him initially protesting that he was the former's guard. While he is guarding the room, King, using his telekinesis, makes the cup on the table fall down, in an attempt to distract Griamore in order for Meliodas to enter the room without his detection. The Sin of Wrath then defeats him in the fraction of a second, before the cup even hits the ground. Later, Veronica wakes him up, and he informs her about the events that had occurred, but is stopped from chasing them immediately by her, who cryptically states that they have already made their move. An unarmored Griamore, along with Howzer, is later revealed to have joined the fighting festival in Vaizel, in which he is assigned to fight against Matrona after advancing through the preliminaries. After the mysterious lady removes her cloak and reveals her resemblance to Elizabeth, Veronica, who is present in the audience, tries to stop Griamore from battling. He, stating that the moves Matrona had displayed during the preliminary were impossible for a frail lady such as Elizabeth, readies himself, and as the battle begins, is immediately punched by Matrona in the stomach with relentless attacks. He, however, stating that he cannot be defeated when his pride is wounded, uses his ability, "Wall", to create a spherical defensive barrier around himself, and states his intentions of using the barrier's omnidirectional expansion to push Matrona out of the ring without actually touching her. Glaring at Meliodas, he then declares in his mind that he will be the one to defeat Meliodas, since though he does not care much about the Deadly Sins' plot, the Sin of Wrath had disgraced him and caused him to disappoint Veronica, something that the Holy Knight considers to be absolutely not allowable. He then remembers an episode of the past, when he was role-playing as a horse, with a much younger Veronica riding on him as he does so. Seeing her being downcast, he notices her crying, as she informs him that she had overheard her father and Zaratras discussing about Elizabeth not being her biological sister like Margaret, but adopted, and to be originally from the kingdom of Danafor. When he asks her as to what Gilthunder and Howzer had told her about this matter, she tells him that she had not told either, as Gilthunder was busy guarding her sister, and Howzer couldn't keep a secret, and also that she told him since he always obeys her orders, and wouldn't not disclose this information to anyone if she ordered so, shocking him. In the present, as Matrona is struggling with his ability, Griamore reveals that it is a physical manifestation of his conviction to protect Veronica at all costs, and states that Meliodas will be humiliated by him next. That enrages Matrona, who, declaring that she wouldn't let that happen, destroys the barrier with a fully powered punch, and then punches Griamore in the face, which defeats him and sends him flying out of the ring. Sometime afterward, Howzer heads to the place where Griamore landed, where he finds Veronica to already be helping her subordinate, and asks the both as to the reasons they had come to Vaizel. Answering the Holy Knight's question, they inform him that the child, and the man beside him, he had suspected to be Meliodas and Ban, respectively, earlier, were, in fact, the Deadly Sins themselves. Griamore then looks on, as Veronica explains to Howzer that their primary priority was Elizabeth's safety, and commands him to not make a commotion that will endanger her, then watching in surprise when the Holy Knight, in return, instructs them to not ruin the fighting festival, and merrily enjoys the fact that he will be able to personally witness Meliodas and Ban's battle. When Guila and Jericho begin their attack, Veronica, stating that the attack has begun before Elizabeth has been found, then instructs Griamore to find and protect Elizabeth. Veronica and Griamore soon discover Elizabeth, Hawk and an unconscious Meliodas, where Veronica then finds that the pendant she had given Elizabeth earlier is on Meliodas' neck. Griamore, without interrupting, watches as Veronica tries to drag Elizabeth with her back to the capital, and Meliodas suddenly regains consciousness and tries to convince Veronica that he will protect Elizabeth instead. Veronica, now convinced that Elizabeth has been brainwashed, recalls her and Griamore's meeting with Hendrickson earlier. Back in the present, Veronica chants an incantation, which causes the Goddess Amber, the stone on Elizabeth's pendant, to shine brightly, and Meliodas to disappear mysteriously. Griamore, dumbstruck that the method has worked, watches as Veronica again tries to convince Elizabeth that Meliodas is a demonic being, since only they are affected by the Goddess Amber. While Elizabeth continues to resist and refuse to return to the capital, Griamore, on Veronica's orders, forms a barrier around Elizabeth using "Wall" to forcibly take her back. As Griamore boasts on his barrier's strength, Ban suddenly wakes, and takes Veronica hostage. Griamore demands Ban to let go of Veronica, and is relieved when Jericho's surprise attack on the Sin allows Veronica to escape. Guila walks towards the scene, and after Griamore releases his barrier around Elizabeth, extends her hand to help Elizabeth. Veronica, stopping Guila, declares that she will take Elizabeth. Guila argues that her duty also included a princess' protection, and when Veronica argues, dismisses her authority and threatens to use force. Griamore, unable to witness such insolence, surrounds Guila and Jericho in a barrier, and reinforces it when Guila tries to break through. Elizabeth manages to flee while Veronica's attention is focused on Guila. As Veronica chases her sister, Guila, much to his shock, then reveals that she was ordered to retrieve the princess, dead or alive. Despite frantically running towards the princesses, Griamore is unable to stop one of Guila's explosive mines from fatally injuring Veronica. Griamore was in tears as Veronica was dying on Elizabeth laps, blaming himself that Veronica is dying, but Veronica then ordered Griamore to protect Elizabeth befoere passing away. Griamore then broke down in tears which set Guila and Jericho free and they attacked them. Griamore was then defeated by them and asks them what was their goal to which they revealed their plan. During Diane furious attack, Griamore protected the dead body of Veronica, Griamore was crying due to failing to protect Veronica and did not even try to protect Elizabeth. Elizabeth walked calmly towards Griamore and told him about a lake where Veronica and her used to play in when they were kids, and told him to bury her there since it was a place her sister loved. Griamore was surprised to see how strong Elizabeth had become and then realised that Elizabeth is crying to her sister's death but then stating that she will stop the Holy Knights for sure. Griamore later took Veronica dead body to her favourite place called Pernes to bury her as requested by Elizabeth. His helmet was left behind for Hawk to claim it. At some point, Griamore returns back to Liones where he found Hendrickson who was in Merlin's old ruined castle with the recaptured Elizabeth. As Hendrickson tried to take away Elizabeth dagger, Griamore used Wall on her arm to protect her while scolding her that it would make Veronica sad if she do that from Hendrickson which the latter turn around to find him and was shock to see him alive as many people believed he died in Vaizel from Diane's attack. As Griamore declares that he'll stop Hendrickson's sinister plan while placing Wall around Elizabeth for protection, the Great Holy Knight swiftly appears behind Griamore asking him if it's his last words and slashes him with Hellblaze-infused sword but was repelled by Wall. When Dreyfus appears, Griamore expressed joy as father and son charged in battle against Hendrickson. Dreyfus and Griamore fought strong against Hendrickson as when the latter used Acid on them, Dreyfus defended himself with Break as his power wouldn't let him rotted while his son used Wall. As they fought, Griamore used Wall to trap Hendrickson while Dreyfus charged up Starstream Breaker Blade to finish Hendrickson, until Dreyfus somehow slipped and hit Elizabeth, causing her to bleed to death. Horrified, Dreyfus and Griamore went to tend to the princess wound as was bleeding too much while Griamore wonder if he had failed Veronica wishes. Hendrickson, however, easily break out of Wall while saying that the Heavens seem to be on his side as he elbow punch Griamore in the face which sent the latter flying out of the window which enrage Dreyfus and attacked Hendrickson who the latter easily break Dreyfus sword as he said it was the end for him. Griamore watch in horror and helpless as Hendrickson killed his father with Acid Down, leaving only his armor. Later, after recovering, Griamore appeared just in the nick of time when Hendrickson was about to flee from Meliodas' ultimate Full Counter technique and used Wall to temporarily stop, tearfully declaring that it's revenge for his father's death, which was fulfilled when the Dragon's Sin of Wrath unleashed Revenge Counter on the former Great Holy Knight, killing him. A month after the Kingdom Infiltration, Griamore began to feel relieved that Veronica was alive. Soon, he began to find someone to train as a knight. He found a candidate; Anna. How to unlock *Clear Man the Meat Level 2 with Dreyfus *Play 2950 matches For both methods, you must fight Griamore at Vaizel. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 800 Smash coins from the Smash Store. After defeating Griamore, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Dreyfus's son and Veronica's bodyguard, Griamore!" He will be seen left of Kristoff, right of Lin Beifong, below Pilaf Machine and above Mitsuki. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Griamore kneels with his fists together. After the announcer calls his name Raises his left leg, then brings his arms down to his waist summoning a barrier as the camera zooms saying "I can't allow myself to be defeated." Special Moves Triple Lariat (Neutral) Griamore moves forward doing three lariats with his right hand. Holy Bomb (Side) Griamore reaches to grab his opponent, then if he does, roll jumps into the air with his opponent, bearhugs him/her, then power bombs him/her into the ground. Sword Elbow (Up) Griamore jumps into the air swinging his longsword, then turns and drops his right elbow onto the opponent. Perfect Shell (Down) Griamore forms a barrier around himself. No frontal attacks will be able to hit him, and projectiles will be deflected back. Long Shield (Hyper Smash) Griamore erects a long rectangular wall in front of himself. As he moves, so does the barrier. Anyone who touches the barrier will be blown back. The shield wears down after 14 seconds. Grim Driver (Final Smash) Griamore reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he grabs the opponent's face, punches his/her stomach 8 eights, then takes the opponent's leg and slams him/her down, then does a German suplex, then knees his/her face, then jumping uppercuts the opponent into the air, then grabs him/her and piledrives him/her into the ground. Victory Animations #Griamore surrounds himself in a barrier and punches the ground saying "My Wall is a symbol, of my resolve to protect princess Veronica!" #Griamore does a shoulder tackle and a broadsword swing then says "I insist that you leave the ring!" #Griamore punches himself without effect, then gives a thumbs down saying "You should've thought twice before picking on the Holy Knights." On-Screen Appearance Griamore runs to his point and creaks his arms then goes to his stance saying "It isn't anything personal." Trivia *Griamore's rival is Elsa's younger sister from the Arendelle royal family, Anna, while his second rival is the chief of the North Water Tribe and father of Princess Yue, Arnook. *Griamore shares his English voice actor with Scorpion, Iron Knuckle, Freddy Krueger, Dio Brando, Young Dio, Motochika, Zankuro Minazuki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Ragna the Bloodedge, Bass Armstrong, Dr. Anton Phibes, Magnus, Dialga, Isshin Kurosaki, Laxus Dreyar, Sloth, Luke Valentine, Kunzite, Franky, TJ Combo, Count Dracula and Han. *Griamore shares his Japanese voice actor with Twelve, Dragon Shiryu, Regirock, Kiyo Takamine of the Kiyo and Zatch Bell pair, Dongorongo, Sasori, Takashi Kamiyama, Zombieman, Draygon, Cloud Strife, Lei-Fei, Coco, Sting Eucliffe and Izuru Kira. *Griamore shares his French vocie actor with Wiper, Coby, Titanic Tim, Iron Knuckle, Necrid (in FMV Cutscenes), Sengoku, Jin Chonrei, Murray C., Robert Garcia and Sokka. *Griamore shares his Arabic voice actor with Leon, King Shin, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Roy Bromwell, Shadow the Hedgehog, Saki Amamiya, Ironhide, Warrior, Roronoa Zoro, Yosuke Hanamura, Sieghart, Helter-Skelter, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau and in all his Mobile Suits), Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Steven A. Starphase, Limnade Casa, Kankuro, Scylla Io, Golem, Kishward, Sam, Hayato Gokudera, Anji Mito and Future Trunks. *Griamore shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kenichi Shirahama, Diavolo, Mokujin, HR-H, Guyver I, Weezing, Tiger Mask, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Adon, Dr. Clash, Yeti, Lu Meng, Prince Fluff, Ben Tennyson, Kidomaru, Utakata, Zabuza Momochi, F.A.N.G., Tidus, Lavi, Birdie, Dee Jay and Dreyfus. *Griamore's select pose resemble's Sakura Kasugano's if she were playable in Street Fighter V. Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters